You Are Perfect
by lilEminem
Summary: It's common knowledge that Bowser is a cruel monster who kills for pleasure, but how does he treat his kids? An inside look at his parenting skills has Peach doing whatever she can to stop him before it's too late.
1. ABUSED

_Fuckin' Perfect_

_ This one shot represents the song fuckin' perfect by pink, which I do not own! I also don't own the Koopalings._

_ OoOoO _

Wendy let her salty tears slide down her chin and mix in with the bath water surrounding her. She watched as the droplets created rings and spread through the water, slowly disappearing.

The steady sound of small droplets of water falling from the facet was the only sound in the small room. The air was thick with tension and uncertainty. But she was really going to do it this time. No second thoughts, no turning back.

She cringed as she twitched in hesitation again, she had spent hours prepping herself with enough courage to do this. The only thing holding her back was her brothers. The thought of what they would do after she... Would they be sad? Angry? What did they need her for, they never really talked to her anyways. One less person to worry about. She was only doing good.

But what if they really do care...

She laughed lightly to herself, it isn't like anyone would care or even notice. No one cared for her, not her brothers, not her father, nobody. They didn't pay enough attention to her to notice the scars littering her arms and legs that she poorly hid. They didn't notice her uncharacteristically quiet behaviour. It's as if she were invincible to them. So who would miss a ghost? Nobody.

Her mind went to her scars, she lifted her arms out of the water and examined them. Her arms looked to be more scars then true skin. Horizontal cuts, vertical cuts, different shape cuts, her arms looked like they had been coloured on by a light skin coloured pencil crayon. She didn't need to look at her legs, she already knew they were at least twice as bad. Her legs were where she would write words, slut, whore, cunt, bitch, fatass – oh this one took up most of her legs. She wrote fat over and over and over again. That was the name she got called the most. No matter how much she would starve herself, she never got any skinnier. If anything she would say she was gaining weight.

She took a shaky breath and she let her mind wonder back to the day it all started, the day she felt the only escape she could give herself was through her own bloodshed.

_It was the day after Mario had beaten Bowser and had taken Peach back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Servants fled out of the castle and the Koopalings locked themselves in their rooms._

_ Bowser was storming around the castle throwing anything he could get his hands on and roaring about how everyone else besides himself was to blame for their failure. Anyone that approached him would either have their head ripped off or thrown out a window. _

_ Wendy had tucked herself away in the corner of her closet, trembling in fear when she heard her father's footsteps approaching her bedroom. She screwed her eyes shut and waited for him to pass, but he never did. He had stopped right in front of her door._

_ The world stopped for a moment, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she was frozen. What was he doing here? Was he going to hurt her? Kill her? Her thoughts were interrupted when her door was literally torn off it's hinges._

_ Wendy wanted to scream, but she knew better. She pushed both her palms into her muzzle and stared wide eyed at her closet door. Bowser slowly made his way around her room. Looking for something. For her?_

_ "Kooootie pieee, where are you my princess?" He purred softly, but she heard the edge hidden by his sickeningly sweet tone. That same edge he had in his voice the day he put Roy in the hospital for three months._

_ A whimpered quietly erupted through her hands and she heard her father pause. She tried to press herself further into the wall, but she only succeeded in digging the spikes of her shell into the drywall._

_ "Sweetheart, let's not play games, I need to talk to you." he said with a little more edge. Wendy waited for the sound of her closet doors being opened but it never came. All she heard was silence. Her eyes relaxed slightly and she debated opening her eyes. She opened one of her eyes a crack and her other eye followed. She froze in pure horror. There he was, standing in the door way of her closet staring down at her with a sick and twisted smirk. How had she not heard him come in? She whimpered and a few tears leaked from her widened eyes._

_ Her father was scary on a regular day, but there was something in his eyes that screamed at her to run, she would have followed that instinct if she wasn't cornered in a small room._

_ "You know I don't like it when you don't do as I say." Bowser said in a mock parental tone, as he knelled in front of her. _

_ "I-i'm sorry D-daddy." She said suddenly finding her voice. He caressed the side of her face before ripping a claw down her face, starting above her left eye and ending at her collar bone. Wendy screamed and kicked at him blindly while protecting her face from further abuse. Bowser moved to sit on his heels and he shook his head in fake disappointment._

_ "I guess I'm going to have to punish you." He growled grabbing her leg and yanking her out of the closet. Wendy screamed when he lifted her up by her ankle and threw her onto her bed. Before she could react he was over her. She tried to scrambled away from him but she had no where to go, he had her trapped underneath his enormous form. _

_ His sharp claws slipped into the collar of her shell and he slowly pulled it off her._

Wendy cringed at the memory and she pushed it out of her mind. Pretty soon it will be gone, just like every other bad memory she had.

She took a deep breath, it was now or never.

She sat up slightly and leaned over the tub to grab something. She trailed her hand along the floor until her fingers came upon a sharp blade. Her fingers had only lightly touched it, but even will such little pressure it had cut them open. She smiled sadly at the feeling. She had made sure to pick a sharp one for today.

She brought the blade over to her left arm where with only a moments hesitation she pushed the blade into her skin, then again and again. Soon the water she sat in was so thick with blood she couldn't see her legs. Once she was finished with the design she flopped back down slightly out of breath. She let the blade dangle from her fingers over the floor. Blood droplets from her hand and the blade fell to the floor in slow motion from her. She was beginning to feel light headed.

The blade fell from her hands and she admired her masterpiece imbedded in her arm. She had carved the word "ABUSED" into her arm. She smiled at it and rested her head back against the tube, waiting for sweet death to take her.

Larry made his way to his sisters room. He didn't usually seek Wendy's advise on anything,but he was desperate. He needed to know what to do to get his girlfriend to sleep with him!

He knocked three times before letting himself in.

"Wendy?" He called looking around the room. Wendy barely heard him, her senses were fuzzing out and she could feel her heart slowing down as blood continued to pour out of her arm at an alarming rate. She tried to sit up and tell him to leave but she couldn't, her body was shutting down and her second youngest brother was going to find her like this. A single tear streamed down her face before everything faded to black, the last thing she heard was Larry screaming at the top of his lungs for help.

Larry wailed for someone, the first person to come running in was Roy, still wet from the shower he had just been in. He ran into the room and stopped in his tracks and swore when he saw Wendy. He immediately ran forward and pulled her out of the water and into his arms. Larry grabbed a towel to wrap around her just as their other siblings arrived.

Lemmy and Iggy screamed and began to cry at the sight. Morton stared in disbelief and Ludwig immediately grabbed a towel and rapped it as tightly as he could around the wound.

"Is she dead?" Lemmy asked sobbing. Ludwig pressed his ear to her chest and he was relieved to hear a faint heart beat.

"She is not deceased yet, though her pulse is very low, we need to get her medical attention immediately." He looked to Roy and as if they communicated through telepathy he nodded, gently lifting his only sister into his arms and sprinting down the hall towards the castle infirmary. It wasn't a very hard task since Wendy was substantially under weight Roy noticed.

Before taking off after his brother Ludwig turned to his other siblings, "stay here and clean up, we can not let our father find this when he returns home." Morton stiffly nodded and turned to his other siblings. Ludwig then ran off after Roy.

Roy made it there in record time and he burst through the doors scaring everyone in the surrounding area. He set her on one of the empty beds gently and looked to the nurses that were staring at him.

"Come on and fuckin' help her! She's gonna fuckin' die!" Roy yelled in desperation. He wrapped both of his large hands around her wounded arm and squeezed it to help stop the bleeding. A Koopa waring a white coat jogged over to her and he scanned her quickly palling completion, contemplating whether they even had a chance of saving her. The chances were slim, he almost turned to the prince and told him there was nothing he could do, almost. But he knew of what Prince Roy's strength was capable of and he wanted to go home to his kids tonight.

Ludwig burst into the room and started barking orders, yelling for the medical Koopa's to bring them as many IV's of A+ blood they had and proper gauze to completely stop the bleeding in her arm. In a matter of minutes three IV's of blood were attached to her and a nurse was quickly covering her arm.

Even with the blood flow returning to her, her heart beat was not increasing, in fact it was still declining.

"What the fuck!? Why ain't she gettin' better!" Roy yelled standing up, but keeping one of his hands tightly around hers. The doctor looked baffled, just as confused as the boys.

"Perhaps we were too late.." The doctor said quietly. Roy let go of her hand for the first time since they got there and thrusted the doctor against the wall by his neck.

"If she dies so do you, get your fuckin' ass over there and keep her alive!" Roy yelled shoving the poor koopa hard into the wall before letting him go and returning to Wendy's side.

Ludwig was being uncharacteristically quiet. In stressful situations such as these he was always the voice of reason. But he seemed frozen, staring down at Wendy with an emotionless mask on. So many questions swarmed around his head, Why? How long? Will she live? Who made her do this? Is she mentally unstable?

A few moments later they were joined by the other four siblings who were pale as ghosts and covered in blood. The tears did not stop falling from Lemmy and Iggy's eyes but the sobbing did, making the only sound in the room the slow beeping of their sister's heart.

"I-i just don't understand what is-..." All the Koopaling's except Ludwig who was still in a distant state turned to see what the doctor was looking at. There was a small dot of red in the centre on the blanket over Wendy. The doctor ripped the blanket away to reveal the entire bed starting between Wendy's legs down to her feet was covered in blood. Even more blood then had come out of her arm. Her legs looked as those they were painted red.

"W-what..."Roy trailed off staring wide eyed as well as his other siblings. The doctor snapped out of his shock and quickly turned and called for a nurse to bring him his surgical tools.

"What is going on." Larry said slowly, feeling extremely nauseous.

"She is having a miscarriage I need you all to leave."

OoOoO

Review and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Lemmy's Troubles

_Fuckin' Perfect_

_This story represents the song fuckin' perfect by pink, which I do not own! I also don't own the Koopalings._

_OoOoO _

Ludwig sat in his large bedroom in front of his paper covered desk, his head laying heavily in his trembling hands. Too much was going on right now. He was overwhelmed and was beginning to struggle; trying to hold it together for everyone.

How long had Wendy been this upset? Who made her want to do that? If someone did why? Was she mentally unstable? Was it him? Any of their other brothers? Their father? That thought made him shudder, he prayed it wasn't their ill-tempered beast of a father.

So many questions swirled like a tornado in his mind, all of them left unanswered. The only way to find out was to talk to her and that wouldn't happened for at least two more days.

During the surgery Ludwig had staying in the infirmary pacing back and forth waiting for some news on her condition. After an hour in operation, a beautiful blond haired nurse came over to him and informed him with a smile that she was stable, but they would have to keep her for a few days, to make sure she didn't try to commit suicide again and to keep her stable.

Ludwig had nearly fallen to his knees with relief. She was going to be ok. After thanking the nurse he thought it right to pass the news onto his other brothers.

Roy, who was in his room pounding his purple punching bag with angry fists, cursing under his breath and panting heavily, had actually smile at the news.

Larry had lifted his head from where it lay on his pillow at the news, but otherwise did nothing but dismiss his brother away with a wave of his hand.

Lemmy who had grown out of his ball had been sitting on the stairs in the main hall smiled and nodded before making his way back up to the Koopaling's wing.

Iggy remained quiet and stared out the window absentmindedly.

And Morton was nowhere to be found but Ludwig figured one of his other siblings would share the news with him.

A light fist hit Ludwig's door a few times, the hollow sound echoed around the room but Ludwig didn't move beyond burying his head in his arms. The person opened the door slightly and then entered closing the door lightly behind them.

Ludwig didn't need to look up to see who it was, his strong sense of smell told him exactly who it was. The scent of Jasmine surrounded him when two delicate scaly arms wrapped around his neck tenderly.

His wife, Arista Aachen, (a beautiful orange scaled Koopa he met in Potsdam, a large German island Darkland , under Ludwig's recommendation, had recently became allied with), nuzzled her snout into the crock of his neck and purred comfortingly. Ludwig sighed, inhaling her scent and lightly pushing his head against hers.

_"Bist du gut, mein Schatz?" _(Are you alright, my darling?) Her silky smooth voice whispered into his ear almost seductively. Ludwig smiled lightly, he loved it when she spoke in her native tongue, it made him feel like he was with his mother and her family again.

_"Leider mein Schatz, ich habe bessere tage gesehen." _(Unfortunately my sweetheart, I have seen better days.) Ludwig replied quietly, running a shaky hand through his thick hair. Arista stood behind him and lightly played with the hair just above his neck. He purred lightly and shivered in content. He secretly loved when people played with his hair.

_"Gibt as Neuigkeiten über die Truppen? Haben sie alle führt?_(Any news on the troops? Have they got any leads?) Ludwig sighed deeply, if anything he didn't want to talk about his first wife running off with his newborn twin daughters. Her face was still fresh in his mind, her beautiful white long flowing hair and bright, shining violet eyes. He had seen no darkness in her heart, perhaps he was blinded by love. She had left 10 months ago and still there were no leads and the few clues they had found lead to a cold trail. It's as if she vanished off the face of the planet.

_"Alana war keine schlechte Frauen, trots ihrer jünsten Aktionen, ich bin eine bestimmte Melodie und Harmonie sing sicher aber das hindert mich daran immer frustriert über dir fruchtlosen Bemühungen, die lege ich her nicht." _(Alana was not a bad women, despite her recent actions, I am certain Melody and Harmony are safe, but that does not stop me from becoming frustrated with the fruitless efforts I am putting forth.) Ludwig said quietly with a slight irritated edge to his voice. Arista noticed this and ran a hand down his plastron and she purred seductively.

_"Wie wäre ich für eine Weile deinen Geist aus der Dinge nehmen?" _( How about I take your mind off of things for a while?) She licked the side of his muzzle and he exhaled, leaning his head back into her and closing his eyes in thought. He was about to decline but even a great mind like his needed certain_ needs_ met every once and while.

Though he would always love Alana with all his heart, he was beginning to feel an attraction to Arista, despite them being forced to wed. Which he despised, especially because his father arranged the marriage a mere week after the disappearance of his wife. When Ludwig confronted him he had said it wasn't a good public image for the heir not to have a wench by his side.

_"Arista..."_he began but trailed off when she started playing with his hair again and purring. He gave in and let her lead him over to his large bed, two shells were discarded on the way.

* * *

Lemmy paced back and forth in front of Larry's bed with his hands clasped together behind his shell. Larry followed him with his eyes and his frown became deeper and deeper with every passing minute.

"Lemmy what's wrong?" He asked again with a slight growl in his voice. Lemmy stopped and turned to his brother, his mouth opened to say something but he shut it again and continued pacing. Larry yelled in frustration and got up from his bed and grabbed his tablet from the seldom used desk against the wall across the room and sat back down on his bed, carefully leaning back against the wall, careful not to scratch it with the spikes on his shell. "If you're going to be like that then I am going to ignore you." Larry said nodding to himself and turning the device in his hands on. Lemmy glanced at his brother but continued pacing, he was trying to word his worries properly in his head. But he wasn't good with words, so he was having difficulty.

Lemmy sighed and sat on the floor beside the bed, an old habit he had when he was young. Larry glanced at his brother and shook his head and turning back to his game.

"Larry...?" Lemmy said slowly staring straight ahead.

"What?" Larry asked halfheartedly not looking up from his game. Lemmy nervously clicked his tongue and sighed.

"Larry..., has there ever been a chance that you...got a girl..." He trailed off, his breath hitched. The word was on the tip of his tongue but it seemed so wrong to say. He took a deep breath and willed himself to get it over with, "pregnant?" Larry snorted and smirked as if it was funny and not a serious dilemma his brother was fighting with.

"Probably, I hit it and quit it, no ties. And anyways shouldn't you be worried about Wendy, she's much more important then some slut you fucked and walked out on." Lemmy looked at his brother with narrowed eyes. It was shocking that out of all his brothers, Larry was the one that was abusive towards women. He would've thought it was Roy, or Morton. But both of them are in happy relationships and Rachell and Mary-Jane seem happy. Lemmy sighed and stood, maybe Larry wasn't the right guy to talk to about this. Larry didn't stop him from leaving, girls were the one thing he hated talking about.

Lemmy closed Larry's door behind him and walked slowly down the hall, passing a few of his siblings doors. Who else could he talk to about this? Ludwig? No, he was having girl issues himself. Iggy? He hasn't ever had a girlfriend so he wouldn't understand. Morton? He was still missing. Roy? Actually he might be able to help. But Lemmy knew he wasn't in his room. He took off down the hall and down to the basement where Roy's home gym was.

Roy put the 100 pound dumbbells he had just been curling back into the rack and he grabbed his water bottle, shooting a stream of the refreshing beverage down his throat. He whipped his mouth and looked around the large room. He planned to push himself hard today, an was successfully breaking a sweat, he glanced at the clock, he had only been working out for 45 minutes. It was a rule of Roy's that every workout had to be at least an hour long, so he made his way over to the treadmill which sat facing a T.V on the wall. He was about to start the machine when the doors to the room burst open slamming against the wall. Roy turned around with a fist raised, ready for a fight. Lemmy put his hands up when he saw that and Roy growled.

"Da fuck Lemmy?" He lowered his fist and removed his earphones from his ear holes. Lemmy was breathing heavily but he tried to explain through his pants.

"I...have...a problem with...this girl...see..." Roy smacked him in the back of the head.

"Catch your breath clown, I can't understand ya." Lemmy nodded and took a few deep breaths before trying again.

"I have a problem with this girl and I need advise." He began, looking up at his younger brother for a sign that he was listening. Roy nodded towards a bench pushed against a wall. They sat down and Roy cracked his neck loudly with a gunt. Lemmy winched at the sound but chose to ignore it, what he needed to say was more important.

"S'what's the problem?" Roy asked turning his head to look at him. Lemmy looked down and took a deep breath.

"Well..." Lemmy began, why was he all of sudden tongue tied? He wasn't when he first came in. Roy draped his arms over his legs and surprisingly, waited patiently for him to continue. After a few moments Roy ran a hand over his head and sighed quietly.

"Lemme guess, ya got a chick pregnant?" Lemmy looked at him with wide eyes and nodded hesitantly. Somehow Roy always knew what was bugging his siblings. Roy nodded and sat up straight.

"Well, I don't know for sure if I did, but I just have a feeling..."

"So, no protection?" Lemmy looked down shamefully and shook his head. Roy patted Lemmy's Mohawk reassuringly.

"Ask 'er ta take a test den, and if she is, den you're stuck wit 'er and da kid." Roy stated as matter-of- fact.

"That's the thing! I don't know where she went! She disappeared and her phone is no longer in service." Lemmy groaned and put his head in his hands. "I am such a bad Koopa, what the hell was I thinking! I don't even know how old she is, or anything beyond her name. And if she is now carrying my child, the kid is gonna grow up without his real dad!" He yelled out in frustration and stood and began pacing back and forth in front of Roy.

"How'd you met 'er?" Roy asked watching his pace.

"In a club, we were both drunk and she told me to come back to her place, I should have said no, I knew I didn't have anything, ah!" He yelled again throwing his head back and putting his hands over his face. Roy stood and put a hand on Lemmy's shoulder making him stop pacing.

"I hate to bring ya down, but it sounds like she don't want ta see ya again, wither dat means she is pregs or not we may neva know, it's best ta just let it go Lems." Lemmy nodded and turned towards the door to let Roy finish his workout he stopped at the doorway and turned to his brother who was making his way back to the treadmill.

"Thanks...Roy.." Lemmy said slowly, not used to saying those words. Roy seemed slightly taken aback as well, he nodded and Lemmy left closing the double doors behind him. Roy shook his head and turned back to his treadmill. Out of all his brothers, he thought it would be Larry or Morton coming to talk to him about something like that. He didn't even know Lemmy was into girls.

_OoOoO_

_Review and tell me whatcha think!_


	3. Mistakes and Energy Disks

_Fuckin' Perfect_

_ This story represents the song fuckin' perfect by pink, which I do not own! I also don't own the Koopalings._

_OoOoO_

Ludwig listened to the steady breathing of his wife as they lay pressed up against each other. He looked down at her peacefully sleeping face pressed against his bare chest. She was beautiful and wonderful to be around, he would not deny that he wasn't lucky to have her, but being with her made him feel as though he were betraying his true love. He had to constantly remind himself that she had left them, _she_ had betrayed _him_. He sighed and stood, he needed some air. He slipped his shell back on and went out onto his balcony where the cool January air played with his now messy hair.

Kamek appeared beside him with a poof, scaring the young prince from his thoughts.

"Kamek?"

"Master Ludwig, I hope I am not interrupting anything, but I have something I believe you would want to see." Kamek said ending with a smile. Ludwig glanced at his sleeping wife and then accepted the invitation, perhaps this would distract him. Kamek waved his wand and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

They reappeared in a room that looked similar to Ludwig's lab. In front of a large monitor and one smaller one was Iggy and Morton. Ludwig approached them and they both turned around in their chairs to greet him.

"Hey Luddy!" Morton greeted with a pleasant smile, while Iggy waved. Ludwig nodded a greeting to them.

"Morton, vhere have you been lately? I attempted to locate you earlier." Ludwig questioned his younger brother. Morton shrugged.

"I have been here." Ludwig nodded, seeing no reason to stay on the subject. He turned his attention to the monitors.

"Vhat is all zis?" Ludwig asked gesturing to the monitors. Iggy smiled proudly and he turned to face his brother again.

"I have created a way to see into the past!" he explained with a maniac giggle. Ludwig raised his eyebrows, somewhat skeptical. "here let me show you!" he turned around and typed something into the monitor in front of him. "January 12, 5:00 o'clock pm, castle Koopa's dining room." Iggy read before clicking enter. The large monitor turned white for a moment before showing an image of the dining room, with all the Koopaling's, Bowser and Peach sitting around the table eating and chatting. Ludwig was now truly impressed.

"Incredible." He whispered watching the events that he knew were going to happen. Bowser smacking Roy in the back of the head for laughing at Morton when he spilt hot gravy on himself. Peach looking a little paler then usually and Bowser growling at Iggy when he brought it up. Peach smiling at him and telling him she didn't feel well. And Wendy. Now this was something he didn't know happened. Wendy was sitting staring at her food with a distant look. She looked to be on the verge of crying and nobody noticed. Morton and Iggy must've been looking at the same thing because their faces all dropped in shame. None of them paid enough attention to her and now they were paying the consequences. Ludwig sighed and turned to Kamek, a question appearing in his mind.

"Kamek," Ludwig waited for Kamek to turn to him before he continue, "Vhy are you not vith father and Peach?"

"Your parents wanted some 'alone' time, so I am here until they call upon me." Ludwig turned back to the monitor shivering slightly at the unpleasant answer.

Ludwig had been worried Kamek might go into the castle and see Wendy, but he looked to be really engrossed in this and as long as no one mentioned anything about what happened-

"I wonder if we can go back to see what made Wendy try to commit suicide." Both Iggy and Ludwig turned to Morton with a murderous look. Then as if a light came on Morton covered his mouth with his hand and looked apologetically at them.

"What!?" Kamek asked looked between the young princes, who were avoiding his gaze. "Someone best tell me what's going on before I tell your father." That definitely got there attention, Iggy was the first to speak up.

"Well, Wendy tried to commit suicide." He stated, Kamek glared at him, not amused.

"I realize that, give me more details." This time Ludwig spoke up.

"Ve found her bleeding to death in her bathroom zis morning, ve took her to za hospital and she is making a full recovery. She should be released in no more zen two days." Ludwig explained purposely leaving out the fact that she also had a miscarriage and required surgery. Kamek looked conflicted for a moment before he averted his eyes away from the three pairs that were looking at him.

"Please don't tell King Dad!" Morton pleading putting hands together and standing from his chair, "who knows what he will do to us!" Ludwig and Iggy nodded in agreement and Kamek sighed.

"Under one condition!" Kamek replied putting up a single digit. "you and the rest of your brothers will keep a closer eye on her at all times, and if you see any signs of her harming herself again you will tell me." Ludwig nodded and cleared his throat.

"I vill take it upon myself, if za others do not, to watch over her very carefully. None of uz vanted zis to happen." Kamek nodded slowly and ran a wrinkled hand over his face tiredly.

"Have you seen her?" He asked, directed more to Ludwig then the other two.

"I have not, she has been resting ever since ve took her zere." Kamek nodded and tuned back to the monitors.

"Alright...shall we continue with this?" Kamek suggesting gesturing towards the monitors. Iggy nodded excitedly and turned back to his keyboard.

"What else do you want to see?!" Iggy asked giggling and bouncing in his chair. Morton sat back down and put a hand to his chin, thinking.

"Does this see thing into the future? Cause if it does I want to see what I look like in the future!" Morton exclaimed excitedly. Iggy turned to the monitor and thought.

"You know, I don't know if it does." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"You created it and you do not know if it can see the future." Iggy shrugged and nodded.

"Well, try it! Oh oh! I know show me my kids in the future!" Morton said nearly falling off his chair in excitement. This sprung an idea in Ludwig's mind, perhaps he could use this devices to see where Melody is. Iggy nodded and began to type but stopped when Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder. Ludwig lightly pushed him aside and typed Melody, 2020 and hit enter. The screen went white and it looked like an image was about to form, but then the screen fuzzed and went black.

Morton made a sound of disappointment and Ludwig narrowed his eyes in frustration. Iggy moved back in front of the monitor and he tinker with something.

"Sorry Ludwig." Morton said sympathetically. The screen flickered again and a voice was heard.

"You like that?" the voice was smooth and caring. Then an image flickered on. A girl with long dark blue hair and bright blue eyes surrounded by thick black lashes was holding a small hand to her lips and blowing on it. The girl in her lap had blue, pink and yellow stripped hair and was staring at her and copying her by blowing on her other hand. Both girls appeared to be human, except for the Koopa tail that swished back and forth behind the blue haired girl. "Are you cold?" the girl spoke again, with an accent that somewhat resembled Ludwig's. The little girl in her lap curled up slightly and shakily pulled herself to sit more upright.

"Melody." The little girl whimpered putting her head on Melody's shoulder. Melody smiled and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"I'm here Laura." Then the screen went black.

"No!" Ludwig yelled uncharacteristically pushing Iggy out of the way and typing on the keyboard trying to get the image to come back on.

"That little girl, she looked like...Lemmy." Iggy said quietly in confusion. Morton nodded.

"And the other girl, looking like, you...Ludwig." Morton added turning his eyes to Ludwig.

"Ya, zat vas my daughter Melody in za future." Ludwig replied frantically typing on the keyboard. Ludwig growled and pulled Iggy back in front of the keyboard. "Bring her back!" Ludwig commanded.

"Ludwig I don't think-" Kamek began but was cut off by a scream coming from above them. The four of them ran out of the basement to the main entrance where Peach, Roy, Larry, Lemmy and Bowser were.

"What's going on?" Kamek asked Bowser but Peach answered.

"There was someone here, right here! And it was a girl and she had someone with her!" She explained frantically, nearly in tears. Ludwig put a comforting hand on her shoulder knowing his father wouldn't.

"Peach vhat happened?" Bowser growled and roughly pushed Ludwig away from Peach and into Roy who caught him and helped him stand up straight.

"I didn't see anything," Bowser growled wanting to get away from his kids and insane wife.

"But I swear there was someone here-" Another scream erupted from a servant in the kitchen and an explosion of blue energy followed. The room erupted with smoke and Peach who was the only one affected by the smoke coughed and dropped to the ground, felling around trying to find a leg to cling onto, instead she found a small figure. She pulled the being closer to her and was shocked to find a small girl who looked to be a small human version of Lemmy. The girl growled and lashed out clawing Peach's face and tried to get away but Peach held onto her and pulled her closer. The smoke cleared and Lemmy was the first one to see who was in Peach's arms. Bowser growled and was about to grab her but Peach stopped him.

"Bowser don't, she's scared." The sound of energy being formed met their ears. A girl stood in front of them, her blue hair was moving around her face as if there were wind. Her eyes were a one bright shade of light blue and her hands were engulfed in blue energy balls that were no doubt responsible for the destruction of the kitchen. The girl took a step forward and growled showing sharp white canines.

"Who are you?" Morton asked staring at her fearfully with wide eyes.

"It does not matter, give me her back." She growled gesturing to the little girl in Peach's arms.

"If ya want the girl back you will put those glowing mitts down!" Roy stepping closer to her growling, showing her his larger canines.

The energy around her hands and in her eyes faded, but she held a hard challenging stare with Roy.

The girl in Peach's arms squirmed around and whimpered getting her attention. An electric spark erupted in her hair and she glared at Peach and then she tuned her attention back to Roy who was stepping closer to her.

"I am just here for her." She said stepping back. Roy was about to say something when Iggy spoke up.

"Melody?" He asked squinting at her, Peach gasped, recognizing the name and turned to her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked taking a few more steps back and letting energy erupt in her hands again. Ludwig stared at her as dozens of Koopa Troopas filled the room and surrounded the group. Bowser growled and pointed a claw at Melody.

"Get her!"

"Bowser no!" Peach yelled but she was too late the Koopa's attacked. Melody growled and threw her fists towards a group of koopa`s and the energy on her hands flew off in flying disks and exploded against them, sending them flying backwards. Two Koopa's ran at her from both sides and she flew up above them and smashed their heads together, they fell to the ground unconscious. Another Koopa tried to punch her and she grabbed his wrist and threw the poor Koopa into a group of three others, knocking them down too. She turned to the remaining Koopa's and gathered energy in her hands threateningly. They growled but didn't charge at her. She turned and was just barely able to dodge Bowser's large claws from embedding themselves into her face. In her escape she became distracted and she didn't see Roy come up behind her and trap her against his plastron with his arms. She gasped but otherwise didn't respond. His grip was tight, for someone in this condition it be imbecilic to even think about squirming when little air was available.

"Take her to the dungeon, both of 'em! Ludwig take the little one!" Bowser yelled grabbing Peach's arm and dragging her upstairs. "I'll be down later to depose of them!"

Ludwig gently picked up the little girl who was staring at him curiously and followed Roy to the basement.

_OoOoO_

_Review and tell me whatcha think!_


End file.
